


bonus

by keitolino



Series: MassuNes 2k15 Countdown [8]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, massu is the best friend someone can have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massu is in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bonus

**Author's Note:**

> final of the massunes fanfiction countdown! **happy birtday _massu_** , thanks for being the sunshine of NEWS!

He didn't notice she already had fallen asleep. “Hey–“, he nagged but soon found himself smiling again. She was just too cute to look at. Her sleeping face was ever so cute. She, in fact, was cute as a whole. Perfection, one could say. What could he do? Nothing, really – being angry or mad at that peaceful thing in his arms was absolutely out of the question. He usually wasn't to get angry easily; he'd rather be sitting next to her and nod to everything she was getting angry at. When she talked, he listened. When she cried, he comforted. And when she was asleep, well – he was able to calm down too. Because that was the only time he didn't need to be afraid of losing her. Massu really treasured every little thing about her. 

_Everything._ Everything, except her boyfriend. 

But she was his best friend; and this was more than he had ever wished for. He bit his lip and tried to stay calm, but his heart raced so quickly he thought the noise would be enough to awaken her delicate body next to him. Her head leaned on his chest, cuddled together under a blanket as they sat in front of the TV. Oh, how much she loved cuddling! Not a day she didn't agree on a soft snuggle in front of the TV. She never wanted to be alone, and there was not a day Massu wasn't at her place. He took great care of her; much to the dislike of her boyfriend. Though he didn't mean any harm; Massu just couldn't bring it over his heart to leave her alone. To leave her, for just a second. It was no option for him. Massu just couldn't stop smiling at her resting face. Her lips indeed were tempting. Indeed he wanted to kiss her, more than once. While everything told him to go for it, he didn't give in. Because it truly was a real friendship – and he loved her to such an extent, hurting her in any way was out of question. “I _really_ adore you–“, he whispered into her hair and wrapped his arms around her. The smile rested on his face even after he fell asleep. “I know–“ Her words were left unheard; and the kiss she placed on his lips was her one and only secret.


End file.
